Mindstream
by LBibliophile
Summary: Poem/Song. A collection of songs and poems based around characters from the Obernewtyn Chronicles; in chronological order.
1. Like Steel

_Beforetime_

This poem was written using the prompt _steel_. It is written as though Hannah does love Jacob, but doesn't quite realise and isn't paying him a lot of attention at the moment.

**Like Steel**

You are like steel, my Hannah  
With all its strength and beauty

Your skin is smooth as steel  
Coolly silky to touch  
Sleek and unblemished

Your smile is bright as steel  
Flashing from a serious face  
Reflecting inner sunshine

Your eyes are grey as steel  
Flat, blank, revealing nothing  
Then glimmering with life

Your mind is sharp as steel  
Slicing through the veiling lies  
To find the truth beyond

Your shields are strong as steel  
Encircling mind and heart  
Yet you have let me in

Strong as steel are the bonds  
That bind my heart to yours  
Made stronger still by love

You are like steel, my Hannah  
And our love will never end


	2. Ariel's Helicopter

This was written just for fun, using the prompt _helicopter_.

* * *

**Ariel's Helicopter**

The Beforetimers loved their steel machines  
Some allowing them to fly  
To the moon and to the stars  
Or simply through the sky

This machine I found and have repaired  
(With no little skill)  
Is that they once called Helicopter  
Fly now with me, if you will

With beating blades we lift above  
The land and those it holds  
Diminishing as we soar far past  
Stream ribbons and hill folds

Above the mountains, sharpened peaks  
Cold with ice and snow  
Above the marsh- and forest-lands  
Coating the ground below

In that bowl of blue, the sky above  
Where only birds now roam  
Those vast and airy reaches  
Feathered beasts call home

Now I join them in their realm  
High above the earth  
Taking my rightful place above  
Those of lesser worth

The Beforetimers failed, their time is past  
I now rise where once they fell  
Who is your guide? You may well ask  
My name, is Ariel


	3. Let Me Die

_Farseekers_

A song about Iriny just after Elspeth has stopped her from dying/suiciding. Lyrics are inspired by and based on a song found in _The Ship Who Sang_ by Anne McCaffrey.

* * *

**Let Me Die**

It's the end, my love is gone  
I can not stay, carry on  
You will not let me follow, why?  
Let me sleep, let me rest, let me die

Let me go, I will not last  
I can not leave, escape my past  
Time replays before my eyes  
Let me sleep, let me rest, let me die

Death is mine, mine forever  
I can not rest, memories hover  
Dreams to plauge me, tortured I  
Let me sleep, let me rest, let me die

Let me sleep  
Let me rest  
Let me die


	4. Blackroad

p class="MsoNormal"emAshling/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background:#EEEEFF"This song is about Elspeth's quest and her reaction to it. Although she does not know about the quest until the end of emObernewtyn/em, she always feels different./span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:107%;font-family:Times New Roman  
color:#333333"Blackroad/span/strongbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"All my life I've been waiting/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting for the call/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting 'till when I must leave/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"To follow the blackroad/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"I always kept myself apart/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Pushing love away/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"'Cause I knew it could not last/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Knew I must leave some day/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"I thought it better never to/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Open up my heart/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Thought it would not hurt as much/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"When time came to part/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"All my life I've been waiting/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting for the call/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting 'till when I must leave/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"To follow the blackroad/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"I never showed my feelings/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Never showed I care/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Never showed how much it meant/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:107%;  
font-family:background:#EEEEFF" /span/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"To me that you were there/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"I never knew just how much strength/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Having friends could give/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Never knew that loving/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Could make you want to live/spanbr / br / span style="background:#EEEEFF"All my life I've been waiting/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting for the call/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Waiting 'till when I must leave/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"To follow the blackroad/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"To follow the blackroad/spanbr / span style="background:#EEEEFF"Following the blackroad/span/p 


	5. Can You Hear Me?

_The Keeping Place_

This song is about Dragon while she is in her coma; and Elspeth and everyone else trying to get her to wake up before her mind is walled off completely.

* * *

**Can You Hear Me?**

Lost deep inside you are spinning around  
Turning and turning, forget up and down  
No perception of time, nor of self, nor of place  
Trapped in your mind with no way of escape

Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me calling?  
Can you hear me?

Caught in a cycle, an endless memory  
Can't change it, nor solve it, nor let it be  
They too painful to keep but to precious to loose  
Hide from the world so you don't have to choose

Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me calling?  
Can you hear me?

Abandoned again, you're once more on your own  
Strike out in anger at those who have shown  
The love they can give then taken it away  
You hunt them all down, only safe in the day

Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me calling?  
Can you hear me?

Wandering helplessly in a nightmare land  
What seems solid ground turning into quicksand  
Everything that you know, everyone you hold dear  
Here, in this place, becomes what you fear

Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me calling?  
Can you hear me?

So long in the dark, now you're blinded by light  
But given the chance, you'll regain your sight  
In a pit of your grief, awash waves of guilt  
The only prison, is the one that you've built

Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me? _I don't want to hear_  
Can you hear me calling?  
Can you hear me?

Can you hear me calling to you?  
Come back to the light  
Come back, we need you here  
Come into the light  
If you hear me


	6. Seasons

_The Keeping Place / The Stone Key_

This song tells the story of Kella and Domick's love. Written from Kella's POV at the end of TKP / start of TSK, it shows how their relationship blossomed then faded. It uses our seasons rather than the ones given in the series.

* * *

**Seasons**

The flowers bloom in springtime  
When all the world's a-glow  
I first met you in springtime  
And our love did quickly grow

The days are warm in summer  
The skys are cloudless blue  
Together in the summer  
There was only me and you

The leaves all change in autumn  
Then falling from the trees  
Your love faded in autumn  
You distanced yourself from me

The whole world sleeps in winter  
Appearing to be dead  
You've left me, now it's winter  
And my heart has slowly bled

But winter turns to springtime  
And green replaces grey  
I hope that like the springtime  
You'll return to me some day


	7. Stranger

_Ashling / The Keeping Place_

This poem shows Domick as he is forced to confront his Mika persona after Ariel has given him the strength to break free of Domick's control.

Lines in italics are spoken by Mika

* * *

**Stranger**

You are the stranger I see in the mirror  
You are the stranger who looks through my eyes  
You are the stranger who knows me like I do  
You are a stranger but in me you hide

_I am the voice you hear in the night  
I am the voice which whispers within  
I am the voice of your darkest mask  
I am the voice which carries your sin_

What have you done, now he's set you free?  
_I have taken what's due to me_  
This is not what I wanted, not what I planned  
_Now the glove's on the other hand_

How can you do this, take over me?  
_My time has come now, don't you see?_  
How did it go wrong, going too far?  
_Get used to it; it's how things now are_

_I am the one freed from my cage  
I am the one stronger, at last  
I am the one who now is in charge  
I am the one, your time is past_

You are the stranger who once I created  
You are the stranger who once was my tool  
You are the stranger who now holds the reigns  
You are a stranger and I am a fool


	8. Never See

_The Sending_

This poem is based on Dameon's increasingly-obvious feelings for Elspeth later in the series. Plays on the fact that Dameon is blind, but Elspeth is blind to emotions.

* * *

**Never See**

You will never see  
That when I laugh and joke  
I'm meaning every word

You will never see  
How just one smile from you  
Can light up my whole day

You will never see  
How when you're in the room  
My eyes are drawn to you

You will never see  
That when you're holding him  
I wish I was in your arms

You will never see  
How much I sometimes wish  
We could be more than just friends

You will never see  
I won't let you see


	9. Wreath

_The Sending_

Rushton manages to propose to Elspeth just before she leaves on her quest. The end stanza makes reference to the golden link joining them.

Regular lines are sung by Rushton, lines in italics by Elspeth.

* * *

**Wreath**

This is the wreath I gave to her  
A symbol, I hoped, of our future  
With it I pledged my love to her  
But that night she went away

_That was the wreath he gave to me  
The sign of a future that can never be  
With it he gave his heart to be  
But I had to go away_

This is the wreath I placed by her bead  
A message of all that we'd left unsaid  
I found it again, left on her bed  
The night that she went away

_That was the wreath he left me to find  
In hope that to him, me he would bind  
I longed to accept, but left it behind  
When I had to go away_

The wreath is a circle, a cycle unending  
_A meeting, a linking, a joining, a binding_  
Tying our hearstrings together forever  
_Though I must go..._  
Though she must go...  
[both] Though I/she must go away


	10. Same Stars

_The Sending_

This was written using the prompt _stars_. It is set at the very end of _The Sending,_ where Rushton and Elspeth are each struggling with their separate quests.

* * *

**Same Stars**

Washed up on a foreign shore,  
Dragged right to death's final door,  
Doesn't know what he's fighting for,  
Elspeth, his love, is gone.

But still one thing he clings to:  
High above them both  
The same stars burn.

Trudging through the endless sands,  
Deep within the poisoned lands,  
Fate of the world is in her hands,  
Her love she'll ne'er more see.

But still one thing she clings to:  
High above them both  
The same stars burn.

Though parted half a world away,  
Their certainty they can not sway,  
That somehow they will find a way,  
They'll be once more as one.

For still one thing they cling to:  
High above them both  
The same stars burn.  
The same stars turn.


End file.
